The birth of a hunter! (Bionicle Wars)
thumb|250px|The birth of a hunter! thumb|left|250px|The birth of a hunter! The Letter D'ie Matoranerin saß an ihrem Tisch und blätterte in dem kleinen Buch das vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Es war das Tagebuch eines sehr guten Freundes, den sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ihre Gedanken an ihn liesen sie weinen. Ich darf jetzt nicht weinen, sagte sie zu sich und schlug das Tagebuch wieder zu. Sie verließ ihr Haus und ging wieder zu der Baustelle. Vor sehr langer Zeit war dieses Dorf ein mal zerstört und fast alle Matoraner die hier gelebt hatten ermordet worden. Nun wurde es wieder an der gleichen Stelle wieder auf gebaut. Die Matoranerin war darüber sehr glücklich. Sie genoss den Gang entlang der Holzbalken die einmal das neue Dorfzentrum werden würden. Am Abend kehrte sie wieder zu ihrem Haus zurück und schloss die Tür auf. Sie ging in die Küche und ließ etwas Wasser in das Waschbecken laufen. Sie wusch ihre Tasse und die Brotbox in der sie immer ihre Tagespferpflegung transportierte. Gerade als sie damit fertig war, klopfte es an der Tür. '''E's war der Postboote aus der benachbarten Stadt. Er gab der Matoranerin einen Brief der reichlich zergnittert aus sah. Sie sah den Postbooten sauer an. "Der Brief war schon in diesem Zusatnd," sprach der Briefträger, "als er in unserer Poststation eingegangen ist!" Die Matoranerin glaubte dies und schloss wieder die Tür. Sie ging zu ihrem großen Tisch mitten im Wohnzimmer und öffnette den zergnitterten Brief. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Nacken gefolgt von einem Gefühl der tiefer Traurigkeit. Sie schob den Brief weg und wollte ihn nicht lesen. Immer und immer wieder zog sie den Brief zu sich und schob ihn wieder von sich weg. Sie kämpfte gegen ihre Überwindung an und glättete das zerknüllte Papier. Dicke Tränen liefen über ihre Kanohi. Mit jeder Zeile namen die Tränen zu. '''Im Brief stand: "An meine geliebte Freundin, er weiß wo du bist! Ich bitte dich mit meiner letzten Kraft darum, das du das Dorf wieder verlässt. Dort bist du nicht mehr sicher. Ich bitte dich darum mit aller Liebe und allen Gefühlen für dich, damit du nicht mein Schicksaal teilen musst. Bitte verlasse das Dorf und wandere umher das er dich nicht finden kann, sonst war mein letztes Wirken in diesem Universum umsonst. Dein dich liebender ......" D'ie Matoranerin hielt ihre Hände in die Luft und schrie vor innerem Schmerz. Ich werde diesen Ort verlassen, weinte sie mit einem Gefühl der niedergeschlagenheit. Aber ich werde dein Opfer Rächen, schrie sie laut, sobald sich die Gelegenheit bietet. During a battle '''D'ie Matoranerin rannte durch die Straßen von Ta Metru und versuchte alles um auf die andere Seite zu kommen. Sie war einfach so in eine Schlacht zwischen Matoranern und Toa geraten und wusste jetzt nicht mehr wo sie hin sollte. Erst floh sie aus ihrer alten und wieder neuen Heimat und jetzt sah sich sich wieder zu einer Flucht gezwungen. Sie huschte an einem Becken vorbei in dem flüssige und silbernd schimmernde Protodermis blubberte. Sie sah einen Matoraner mit einer Schwarzen Pakari. Dieser rang mit drei dieser Toa. Sie musste ihre Augen schliessen als die Faustschläge der Toa auf den Matoraner nieder gingen. Die Matoranerin versuchte ein Gefühl in ihr zu verdrängen. Nicht alle Toa sind böse, nur diese da. Sie öffnette wieder die Augen und sah das der Matoraner noch stand und die drei Toa bewegungslos am Boden lagen. Sie duckte sich und beobachtete den Matoraner wie dieser seine Pakari abnahm und sie weg warf. Nach dem er sich eine silbernde Kiril auf gesetzt hatte, rannte der Matoranner weg. 'S'ie verließ ihr Versteck und huschte zu der Pakari die auf dem Boden lag. Diese Form der Pakari war aber eine die sie nicht kannte. Sie war verkratzt und ein Riß durchzog die Kanohi Maske. Die Matoranerin nahm sie dennoch mit. Sie ging den Weg entlang der anderen Proto dermis Becken weil diese ihr eine gewisse Deckung gaben. Bei einem der Becken war ein Schild, wo die Beschrifftung noch lesbar war. "H. E. P. Stufe 210" stand auf dem Schild. Was das bedeutete wusste die Matoranerin aber nicht, nur das es sich auf die Protodermis beziehen musste. "Hab ich dich endlich gefunden!" erklang es auf einmal, "hast dich ja ziemlich lange vor mir verbergen können!" Die Matoranerin erschrak und blickte um sich. "Ter...., Ter...., Teridax!" stammelte sie voller Angst. "Du hast mich also nicht vergessen!" lachte die Stimme und enthüllte ihre Gestalt, "denskt du etwa ich lasse euren Verat mir gegenüber ungeschehen!" "'D'u hast uns damals Betrogen, uns nicht die Wahrheit gesagt!" stotterte die Matoranerin, "nur deshalb folgten wir dir!" "Ach was!" sprach Teridax spötisch, "ich habe euch stark, mächtig und Gefürchtet gemacht!" "Aber was war der Dank dafür!" fuhr Teridax fort. "Du hast aus uns Monster Gemacht!" weinte die Matoranerin und fasste die Pakari mit aller Kraft, "sie haben uns gehasst!" "Nun gut," sagte Teridax verägert, "da ich dich nicht überzeugen kann wirst du für deinen Verat bezahlen." Irgend etwas brachte sie dazu sich die beschädigte Pakari auf zusetzten während Teridax wieder unsichtbar wurde. Sie sah noch einmal den Matoraner, der die Toa besiegt hatte und das dieser auf sie zu rannte. Doch in diesem Moment spürte sie einen harten Schlag und wurde in die Luft und weit in das Protodermis Becken geschleudert. Das letzte was sie sah war der immer noch traurig drein schauende Matoraner. Oath after retaliation! 'D'ie Patroulie der Demitoa sah die Tasche auf dem Boden liegen. Einer von ihnen hob sie auf und lachte hämmisch, "sie gehörte bestimmt der Matoranerin die gerade in die Protodermis gefallen ist!" Die andren schlossen sich seinem Lachen an. "Still!" sprach einer von ihnen und zeigte auf die Protodermis in dem Becken.Die silbrige Flüssigkeit schien zu kochen und blubbern. Die Demitoa wichen nach hinten während sich eine Dampfwolke über dem Becken bildete und die Protodermis unter sich begrub. Sie wurden immer unruhiger. "Was passiert da?" fragte einer der Demis seinen General. "Ich weiß es nicht!" sprach dieser nervös. Aus dem Protodermisnebel hob sich eine Siluette die an ein toaänliches Wesen erinnerte. Doch für einen Toa war die Siluette zu groß und für einen Titan zu klein. "Schaut nach was da passiert!" befahl der General und vier seiner Toa gingen auf das vernebellte Becken zu. Der General erschrak als er seine 4 Demitoa nach hinten fliegen sah. Er eilte sofort zu ihnen und war über ihrem Zustand geschockt. 'D'er Nebel ließ nach und die Umriße einer große Kralle wurden sichtbar. Drei lange Klingen bildeten eine Einheit, das war die Waffe die seine 4 Demis erwischt hatte. Er befahl den anderen den Rückzug als der Nebel auch den restlichen Körper frei gab. Ich hoffe das ich nicht wieder die bin, die ich einmal war, dachte die Matoranerin besorgt und ging etwas benommen zum fellsigen Strand von Ta Metru. Sie sah ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser und beruhigte sich. 'S'ie erkannte sich zwar nicht mehr wieder aber sie war mit dieser neuen Gestalt zufrieden. Ihr Körper und ihre große dreiklinige Kralle erinnerte sie an einen Titan von dem ihr die Matoraner Geschichten erzählt hatten. Er hieß glaube ich Hydraxonn oder so, dachte sie sich. Aber ich habe nich seine Kanohi stellte sie anhand des Spiegelbildes fest. Eine große Träne lief über ihre neue Kanohi Pakari und sie sprach in den Himmel schauend, "so heute habe ich einen Körper bekommen!" "Mit dem ich dein Opfer rächen werde!" fuhr sie fort. Dann verschwand sie zwischen den Ruinen von Ta Metru. thumb|left|250px|Makuta Raiga, das erste Opfer von MX Hunter! Epilog: '''Der Traum: "M'akuta Raiga lag auf dem Boden, auf seiner Brus tronte der Fuß eines kleineren Titans. In Raigas Augen spiegelte sich immer noch der Schock. MX Hunters schenkte der leblosen Hülle keine Bedeutung mehr, viel mehr hatte was der Makuta bei sich getragen hatte das Interresse auf sich gelenkt. Nun wandte sich der kleine Titan ihm zu. "Hüte dich vor mir!" sprach dieser und streckte ihm seine Schattenkralle endgegen." '''T'eridax wachte aus seinem Traum auf. Dieser Traum war auch für ihn zu viel. Er sah den Halbtitan immer noch vorsich. Die große Kralle mit ihren drei Klingen presentierend. Auch der Satzt aus dem Traum hörte er abermals und sah sich um. "Hüte dich vor mir!" sagte der Halbtitan, "denn bald wirst du das zu spüren bekommen was du mir gelehrt hast.!" Die Stimme war so eiskalt, so entschlossen und so deutlich als stände ihr Sprecher hinter ihm. Intro: Autor: Jadekaiser Zu der Kurzgeschichte sie spielt in "Bionicle Wars Episode V". Sie erzählt die entstehung von MX Hunter (Bionicle Wars). Sie beginnt zum paralel mit Underground Parties 3 " Order 823 - 223 - 423" und endet in Public enemy number one! 1 " All hunt Teridax!. Archiv '''Versteckte Informationen findet ihr hier: Deep Gore, die Sondereinheit (Eine neue Ära) Goldene Zeiten 5 "Nikilas Dreams of death" Link zu: Bionicle Wars chronicles Link zu: "Bionicle Wars" Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte